Packet Of Pain
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: This is a small series of song fics that have to do with Domestic violence.  It is Slash!  Please enjoy and review3
1. Never Again

_Muahahhaahah enjoy this fic please! I think I might make it into a series of these sort of things ya know? STOP THE DOMESTIC VILOENCE!~_

_**Song – Never Again by Nickle Back**_

_**Pairing –( Anti) Drew/Mike Cody/Mike**_

_**Warnings – Slash! Character dead! Violence! And cursing!**_

**He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him  
Clenching his fists  
She's just a woman  
Never again **

A first it seemed like a good idea for Cody to just room with his tag team partner Drew Galloway and his lover Mike Mizanin. Only problem would have been that Cody had a crush on Mike and didn't want Drew to know. But the real problem hadn't happened until now. Cody had been supposed to go out with Drew and Mike but he felt bad so he stayed home.

Drew wretched the door open as he drug Mike into the room by his hair. Cody instantly smelt the whiskey on his partner and knew that Mike had pissed him off somehow. Drew threw Mike to the other side of the room; Mike stumbled and landed one his ass. Drew snarled as Mike looked up at him with big watery, pleading, baby blue eyes.

Mike knew what was coming and there was no use fighting it. Cody had slipped off to his bed room when he saw how Drew's first clenched; he knew what was going down. This was not the first time Drew had done this.

**I hear her scream, from down the hall  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
Never again **

Cody ground his teeth together as he heard the arguing and Mike screaming and pleaded and begging Drew to stop. Cody growled and got up, making his way from his room down the hall and into the living room. By what Mike's face looked like, his lip split, he was bloody his face red where the bruises were forming, his eyes already taking on a black tint to it, Cody was surprised he could even talk at all, not to mention beg and scream the way he was. Cody stopped just short of the room as his and Mike's eyes connected and Mike whimpered for him to go back to bed.

Cody was so afraid that he would come in here one day and find that Drew had killed him. Cody took another step forward before Mike yelled at him and told him to go. Cody shook his head, his eyes bright with hurt as he fled back into his room.

**Been there before, but not like this  
Seen it before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again **

Cody had retreated back to his room and became enticed his thoughts. He had been there; his old boyfriend Randy had hit him but never like this. Cody had left before it could get like this and Randy had only hit him once.

Cody had seen this before, watched on the news and even knew some friends of friends of friends who had been through this but never so bad, never this bad. Never before had Cody ever thought a man could be so cruel to someone he claimed to love. Mike couldn't stop him, Mike was in a bad state of mind, Drew had him thinking he was worthless and no one but Drew wanted him. Cody wanted him and he would treat Mike much better than this. The problem was that he was afraid because he and Mike both knew what Drew might do if Mike tried to leave.

**Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
With those hands  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
Never again **

Cody was the one who went into the living room early the next morning. Cody was the one to find Mike in a bloody heap on the floor. Cody was the one to cradle the poor man in his arms. Cody was the one to insist to take him to the doctors. Cody was not the only one who was unnerved when Drew woke up and wanted to go to.

Cody went into the room with Mike while Drew waited outside, talking to the staff, trying to make the suspicion fade away.

The nurse had asked Mike what was wrong but just as Cody expected he told her he just go jumped after a show and nothing was wrong. She had to believe him even though she knew, deep down she knew and could do nothing about it. She exchanged glances with Cody, they both knew but what could they do about it? The nurse fixed Mike up and let them go after wiring his broken jaw.

**Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Well never again  
Never again**

Cody drove back to the house, he wanted this to end. He hated Drew for doing this to Mike. Mike was so sweet, innocent, loving, and naive to an extent. Cody speed down the high was, rage in his eyes as he looked in the rearview mirror at Mike, shaking, fearful, sweet Mike.

Cody didn't know what but he had to do something.

**Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
You're just a child with a temper  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure **

Drew looked over at Cody; he knew that Cody didn't like what he did.

"Ya know Codes." He began a sick smirk on his face. "Ya know what I can and will du to 'em if ya tell anyone right?"

Cody snapped his eyes over at Drew. He had to watch the road but there was no fucking way Drew was threatening him with Mike's life.

"Do what?" Cody played stupid.

"Cody, don't be vulgar, ya know what I mean and what I'll du if ya say somtin." Drew chuckled and Cody growled as they pulled into the house.

**He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
The Same old shit, just on a different night  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
Tonight she'll find out how fuckin'  
Tough is this man  
Pulls the trigger fast as she can  
Never again **

It hadn't even been a week yet and Drew was at it again. Cody just got up and left the room, Drew was his friend but enough was enough, he had bought Mike a gun just in case but Mike had shrugged him off. Cody didn't expect it to get used even as he heard the yelling, the argument and the sickening resounding of every lick Mike took. Cody put him hands over his ears to block out the sounds.

Two gun shots sounded throughout the house. Cody jumped. What if Drew had found the gun what if…if..if…what if he had just killed Mike. Cody tore out of his room faster than white on rice. He made it too the living room but it wasn't Mike who was lying face down in a puddle of blood; it was Drew.

"M-Mikey?" Cody looked to the visibly shaking, wounded, crying man who was standing at shooting rage, gun clenched tightly between his white knuckles.

**Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again**

Mike didn't even put the safety on, he just dropped then gun and then fell to his knees. Cody was by his side immediately. He pulled Mike into his arms as the poor man sobbed into his chest.

"Shhhh, Mike its okay. It was self defense, you couldn't just let him hurt you until one day it killed you…."

Mike nodded but the crying didn't cease so Cody held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear while the body of Drew Galloway lay on the floor, his eyes still holding the horror and fear they did when Mike finally got up the strength to stand up for himself.

**Seen it before, but not like this  
Been there before, but not like this  
Never before have I ever  
Seen it this bad  
She's just a woman  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again  
Never again**

****

_Love it? Hate it? Kinda Sorta? Let me know please! REVIEW!_


	2. Nicky Lies

**Warning - Child Abuse, Slash  
**

******Song - Alyssa Lies ********by Jason Michael Carrol**

******Pairing - Nick(Dolph Ziggler)/Jake(Jack Swagger) Anti Nick and Vicky **

******Im making Vicky his abusive mother in this fic. Just so you already know that**

******And this is for my internet besite(Alex3) I hope you like it! Love you!  
**

******My little girl met a new friend,  
just the other day,  
on the playground at school  
between the tires and the swings**

Jake grinned as he crossed the finish line. To a small six year old boy it was a big victory to beat four other boys in a race around the play ground. As the small boy hassled, he stumbled over to a large Oak tree, sitting down in the cool freshly cut grass. The cool October hair gave little relief to him today. He simply leaned against the tree as ha tried to catch his breath. He didn't even notice the other boy sitting on the other side of the tree. This boy was smaller, his hair blond...Platinum blond unlike Jake's Hay colored locks. Jake's bright blue eyes snapped open as he whipped his head to the side. He had not been expecting to have anyone bother him right now but that small boy had moved and sat beside him. His green eyes were sad even though he wore a smile.

"Hi!" The small boy greeted, grinning at Jake.

"Hey." Jake smiled back, relaxing again.

"Im Nick."

"Jake." The boy nodded to him as Nick hummed.

"I saw you in that race! You were great!" The small child gushed.

"Awww thank you, I wath pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah! Very cool! I wish I could run like that!"

They talked for a while, switching subjects as Jake regained his breath. Once he looked at the boy he recognized him. The boy was the one who was always quiet, came to school in the same clothes often and he even had bruises. Jake usually just shrugged the kid off, he didn't know him and no one seemed to act like their was anything wrong with him. But now that Jake knew him he wanted to be worried for the smaller boy, especially when he noticed the dark finger prints on his tiny arms.

He pointed to the bruises, cutting Nick off in mid sentence. "What happened Nicky?"

"Oh that...Nothing." He gave a wide grin, brushing it off.

"It don't look like nothing."

Nick shrugged. "Well it is, Me and my daddy were playing and he got a bit rough."

Jake said no more, he just nodded and pretended to listen as the boy rambled on. But deep down, he knew, he knew Nick was lying. He and his daddy rough housed but never to the point where he had hand prints on his arms.

******But she came home with tear-filled eyes,  
and she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa lies"**

Jake had spent the rest of the day with that boy and as he looked he noticed even more cuts and bruises on the cheery smiling boy. He pretended he was fine and didn't notice while he and Nick played and talked but when he got home he let it all out. His father had picked him up, he knew their was a problem. His son was never this quiet after school. He was always talking about this and that. Telling his father about cute girls and if he had won anything, played a sport. Jake was always hyper but today he was silent, looking out the window the whole drive home.

"Jake, what's the matter with you huh?" The man stopped his son right before Jake was able to dash upstairs and into his room.

"Nothing daddy..."

"Jake." His father frowned, his voice firm. "Don't you lie to me. I know you to well to think nothing is wrong. C'mon, you can tell me." The man urged as Jake turned to look him in the eyes.

"Nick lied to me..." Jake admitted quietly, his head bowed."

"Do what? Who's Nick?"

"Nick ith my new friend. He had alot of bruitheth and I athked how he got em and he thaid he and hith daddy were playing..."

"How do you know he's lying?"

"Me and you play alot but I never have bruitheth daddy..." Jake jogged up to his room, rubbing at his eyes roughly.

******Well I just brushed it off at first,  
'cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
or the things she had seen.  
I wasn't ready when I said "You can tell me"**

The man simply shrugged it off. Jake was probably just thinking too much about the situation. He seemed to do that alot when it came to things like his friends and family. Jake was in his room all day. It took almost three to four hours for the man to sigh and go up to the room, opening the door just to find his baby sitting on his bed and silently crying into his small hands. The man stiffled a small gasp, Jake never cried much. He was a strong child, daddy's little trooper. Now he saw just how much this was bothering his little boy.

The man took a seat on the bed, startling Jake who then quickly wiped his eyes and sniffled.

"Hey daddy..." The small child greeted weakly.

"Jake baby, what exactly do you think is going on? Why are you crying about it?" The man was not one to beat around the bush and he didn't understand, surly Jake was nor worrying about abuse?

The child turned his head away, twiddling his thumbs as he avoided answering.

"You can tell me Jake. You know I can help...But I can only help if you tell me." The man nudged him gently.

Jake sighed; defeated.

******and she said..."Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"**

"Daddy Nick lieth! He keepth telling me and the clasth and the teacherth and everyone all those brutheth are nothing! Daddy im not thupid." Even though he sounded stupid with this lisp did not make him stupid. Jake really was a bright boy if he would apply himself. He made good grades anyways but alot of the time all he wanted to do was play sports and stuff.

The man sighed and shook his head. "Jake how do you know the kid is lying to you?"

"Becauthe daddy! He alwayth thayth ith from hith daddy playing too rough with him. I heard he only had a momma cuz hith daddy left and all thoth bruitheth aren't normal. Your a guy and we rough houthe and I never have brutheth." Jake frowned at his father, his blue eyes dark with worry for his new friend.

"Jake...Look ill think about it." He hadn't seen this much fear in his child's eyes since the first time he had broke his arm and had to go get it fixed. Jake was a hard person to scare yet this little child had done this to him in one day? Something had to be up, he knew his son didn't make something small into something big like this. No Jake knew what he was saying, the kid had brains.

"Think about what?"

"I'll think about going up to the school and talking to someone about it okay? Now time for bed. Did you do your homework?"

"Yeth thir..."

"Bath?"

"Yeth Thir."

"Okay night night." He kissed his son's forehead. Jake had already had supper and everything. It was a bit early but he needed time to think.

******My little girl laid her head down that night to go to sleep. ********As I stepped out the room, I heard her say a prayer so soft and sweet  
"God bless my mom and my Dad  
and my new friend, Alyssa**

******I know she needs you bad**

The man watched at the door, making sure his son got the bed okay. He was about to turn and leave when he heard his son speaking. As he peeked into the room he noticed his child had crawled out of bed and got down on his knees. He rested his elbows on the bed, his little hands clasped together with his head bowed.

"Hello God, ith me again, Jake Hager. I wanted to athk if you would blesth me and my momma and daddy and...And my new friend Nick. I know he needth it bad. I know he hath no daddy. I think hith momma hitth him. Not like normal thpankingth that I get when I have been bad. My daddy don't leave bruitheth like that even though thometimeth he theemth like he ith mad enough too. Im not thupid...I know thomething ain't right tho pleathe lord...If you have time would you pleathe bleath uth all? Thank you for lithening, night-night...Ahmen."

The small boy nodded to himself as he crawled back into bed. He had no idea that his father was watching, or that he now wore stunned look.

******Because Alyssa lies to the classroom,  
Alyssa lies everyday at school,  
Alyssa lies to the teachers  
as she tries to cover every bruise"**

Nick was sitting on his bed, waiting for his mother. He had done wrong, he didn't know what he had done but she seemed really mad.

The small boy jumped as his bed room door was swung open. "Nicholas! What in the fuck were you thinking!" The women boomed. Vicky Nemeth was not a sweet women. She was fat and hateful, had been that way since the man she claimed was Nick's father had left her alone to raise the poor boy.

"M-Ma'me?" The small child stuttered, scooting away as his mother stepped closer, a menacing look in her eyes and her brown paper bag in the other.

"A teacher called me. Can you tell me what in the fuck you have gotten into?"

The small boy shook his head, his lithe body trembling as he scooted away from the cruel women.

Her hand shot out, striking him in the face. "You little cunt! What have you been talking to!"

"N-No one momma!"

"LIER!" She wrapped her cold, bony hands around his scrawny neck. The Child struggled to get away but there was nothing he could do. His mother had him down, strangling him on the bed. The women straddled his waist, she rared back before raining punches down on her baby. Nick was her child but not her baby. No the women never treated him as such. He was nothing but her little brat and she was forced to take care of him and deal with him. But tonight she was about to end that. She was tired of this shit.

"M-Momma!" Nick squalled but Vicky only hit him harder, knocking teeth loose. His lip bleed, his nose, his poor face was cut and all colors and the women wasn't even started yet. She picked him up by his throat and slammed him up against there stone wall. The thud was sickening, it sent shivers down the back of anyone with a soul... but not Vicky.

Nick cried and pleaded. He tried as hard as he could to get away from the vicious women who continued to choke the air out of the small boy. He was scratching at her arms so hard he broke his fingers nails off. This did not go over well with Vicky, not that little mother fucker had scratched her and made her bleed. She picked him up and slung him as hard as she could to the far wall; rolling her eyes as his head smacked against the stone wall, blood oozing out of his head...coloring the platinum blond hair red with the precious red liquid that kept him living...

The neighbors who usually simply turned up there Tv's to drown out the screaming gave in and called 911. It never lasted this long, the screams were never this loud...They never had such a bad feeling in their belly's and now, as the stood in the yard and watched as Vicky as drug from the house in hand cuffs and then the paramedics brought out a small body bag. It was so secret what he was carrying inside the small bag...

******I had the worst night of sleep in years  
as I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew just what it was I had to do *I knew exactly what I had to do*  
but when we got to school on Monday I heard the news**

Jake's father was still laying in bed as this was all going down. He was tired yes, he worked hard all day but he still couldn't bring himself to close his eyes until he knew what he was going to do about this little friend of his son's. He always knew what to tell his son but this time...this time he was at a loss. He knew he needed to help his son. Jake was such a good kid, always caring and striving to be better.

He really did know what he had to do but he just really didn't wanna get into it. For his son he would though, for his little boy he would. He would have to go up to that school and talk to someone about this. If it was so obvious a little six year old boy could identify it why hadn't an adult done something yet? Those teachers were supposed to be watching for this, making sure it didn't happen and if it did they needed to be reporting it.

He only got maybe three hours of sleep that whole night. The next morning he was tired and he didn't really want to but he got dressed like he did everyday. He took a shower, he dressed up in his sleek black suit. He went into the kitchen, pressed a loving kiss to his wife before going up stairs and waking his son up. Jake looked just as tired as he did, black smudges under his eyes, a droopy smile on his face. He was always smiling it seemed like, even when he was tired he was smiling to his father.

He watched Jake get up out of bed and wondered around the room, gathering clothes before taking a quick shower and dressing before going down for breakfast. This was their normal morning routine. The man was nervous ah hell, he had never done this before but one look into his son's eyes let him know it was worth it. They finished eating and got in the truck.

******My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today**

As soon as they stepped into the room, they both knew something was off. All the children, usually nothing but smiles and cheery jitter were silent, not a smile in the room. Even the teachers were quiet, some even crying. The man had his suspicion about what had happened, but he needed to make sure before he told Jake...Before he told his baby boy he had been to late to save his friend.

Then man left Jake standing by the door, looking around for Nick while he spoke to the teacher.

"Mrs. Gavin? What ummm What's going on?"

The women looked up at him, her blue eyes red rimmed and wet. "O-One of my students died last night."

He felt his insides freeze, he just knew who it was without asking but just to make sure he had to ask. "Who?"

"N-Nick, Nick Nemeth..."

"How."

"Oh...H-His mother was abusive, last night it went to f-far and now that sweet little bot is g-gone..." He let out a small sob. The man rubbed her back, ignoring the fact that now his own eyes were tearing up.

The women looked pure out distraught. Usually she was professional but she had know this poor boy was abused...She never did anything about it. "I-Its my fault! That poor b-boy showed all signs of a-abuse and I did n-nothing to help him! My little boy is d-dead because of me!" She found little comfort when the man puled her into a hug.

"No...Mrs. Gavin you didnt know it was this bad..."

"I-It doesn't matter! As a teacher it was my j-job to report that! If I-I had that sweet little boy might still be h-here..."

The man held her while she cried into his chest, waited until she had calmed herself down before he took a deep breath and wondered back over to his son. Sure he didn't want to but Jake was going to find out and he figured it was better hearing it from him than anyone else. His heart ached as he watched Jake look out the window, waiting to see Nick walking to the room like always.

******'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do**

The man knelt down, eye level with his son. He swallowed down the limp in his throat as his son gave him a worried look.

"Daddy? Whatth wrong?" Jake was worried, so innocent, so loving and his father was about to have to break his heart.

"Jake...Your little friend wont be here today baby." The man watched as his son cocked his head to the side.

"Why daddy? Where ith he...?" But deep down the small boy knew...

"You were right Jake, he did get beat on at home and last night it went a bit to far."

"A bit? Where ith he? Ith he okay? Did thomeone help him?" Jake chewed his lip.

"No baby...You know how last year grandma went bye-bye?" That's what they had told Jake, they didn't wanna tell him she was dead. They tried to shelter him as much as they could but Jake knew what bye bye meant. He knew his grand mother was dead and he now knew he friend was gone too.

"Yeth daddy..." The small boys bottom lip trembled as he stared at his father.

"Well last night you little friend decided to go away too..." He told his son gently, pulling him to his chest.

"N-No! He didn't decide that! I bet hith momma decided that for him!" Jake roughly rubbed his eyes, trying to hide the tears but they were relentless. They still found a way to get by and roll down his cheek; leaving behind wet streaks on his pink cheeks. The man held him tightly, kissing the top if his head. He picked Jake up, and with one look to the teacher he told her that he was taking Jake home.

He put his son back in the truck, he took him home, he missed work...He stayed with his son all day.

******Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
*Oh Daddy, oh* Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies**

The day of the funeral rolled around. Jake's father had agreed to take Jake after the small child had fussed and fussed about it. No the man didn't want Jake around a funeral, around a grave yard...But then again he didn't want to see him hurt. And this was hurting him. But even so, they got ready and he took his son. They stood out there, under the dark rolling clouds. In the freezing cold wind, listening to the preacher go on about a child, a child that was so sweet and so special that the preacher could never do him justice.

The service ended, Jake's father went off to console his mother who had gotten weak and started sobbing during the time they lowered the tiny coffin into the dirt. But while they were doing this Jake had wondered off, found a small stone bench under a large tree. He was numb, to numb to cry anymore at the second, especially with everyone looking at him and expecting him to cry.

He had come out here so no one would see though, he didn't want anyone else to see the salty hot tears that cascaded down his cheeks. He curled up, buriing his has into his knees which he had pulled to his chest. Jake gave a small sob, his little body trembling. He jumped as he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"G'way!" He didn't want to see anyone but who ever it was did NOT go away. They instead sat down beside him on the bench.

The child growl, snapping his head up. "Go awa-..." The child stared in shock, it was Nick...It was his Nicky sitting there beside him and giving him that same sweet smile.

"NICK!" Jake opened his arms and hugging the smaller boy, holding him to his chest tightly.

"Oh Nicky you-you were gone!" Jake cried, his face hidden in the neck of the platinum haired boy.

"I am gone Jake but I don't want you crying for me." He rubbed his friends back as Jake pulled away and stared at him.

"Y-Your dead..."

"Yeah, but guess what?" The ghost child bounced giddily.

"W-What?" Jake sniffled, wiping his eyes.

"Im your new guardian angel! Im going to protect you and keep you safe!" Nick grinned at his friend.

"R-Really?" Jake hiccuped.

"Yes really! Im not going to leave you Jakey. Ill be here even if you can't see me." He grinned, stroking his friends wet cheek.

Jake whimpered, his hands holding Nick's. "I-I don't want you to go..."

The ghost sighed and pressed a soft kiss to his friends forehead. "I don't want to but I'll be with you, I told you. Im okay now too, its so much better than what I had here. Im just going to miss you Jakey but I gotta go."

"N-Now?" The larger child didn't wanna let go.

"Yeah but its okay." He grinned, hugging Jake tightly as he slowly faded away.

Jake sat there a while longer until his father found him, and with a sigh picked him up. He took him to the truck, he didn't want Jake in that grave yard anyways but before he put him in the truck as could see Nick waving to him. He waved back, a small smile on his lips.

"Love you Nicky..." His door was closed and only a minute later his father pulled away.

**:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

**Love it? Hate it? Kinda Sorta? Lemme know! _REVIEW_! YES PLEASE REVIEW! My Jake muse is mad at me for killing his Nicky. He had been yelling at me all day. Make him stopp!**

**Jake: You deserve it! You hurt my Nicky!**

**MyBizTheMiz: But I had to!**

**Jake: No you didn't!**

**MyBizTheMiz: Stop yelling at me! Nicky make him stop!**

**Nick: Jake stop and give me huggles.**

***Jake huggles his Nicky.***

**And I get no huggles? They are mean to me. *pout*  
**


	3. Bruises

**Pairing - Alberto Del Rio/Rey Mysterio Anti Rey/Chavo Guerrero.**

**Warning - Smut! boy/boy! cursing!  
**

**Word - **

**Song -Bruises by the Plain White Tee's  
**

**This was originally going to be like a Miz and maybe John Morrison or Alex Riley but that didn't work out. I watched the Royal Rumble on PPV and since Alberto one and I was so happy for him I decided I would put my Rey muse to work and who goes better with Rey then Alberto? I do have an Alberto muse and he shall be here but im only borrowing him form my internet besite =) It has taken me weeks to finally finish this fic and since it is the day before my birth day I said I was going to finish it and I did! Im sick as a dog but surprisingly it didn't rub off on the characters. Im trying to write new things but im like brain dead :P  
**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**She tries to hide the bruises**  
**She says, it wasn't him**  
**But sometimes he loses his temper**  
**And again he'll come home, look for a fight**

**But she tells herself it's alright**  
**She hopes someday it's alright**

Alberto Del Rio and his personal ring announcer Richardo Rodrigez made their way back stage with their heads held high, wide grins stretching across their faces as they proudly entered the locker room. Tonight was a night to remember, Alberto Del Rio was going to Wrestlemania. Everyone was surprised as hell, even Alberto himself was shocked when he had won it. All the other superstars were happy for him though, or seemed to be anyways. He got congratulations from people on the roster he didn't know. Even Randy Orton and John Cena told him he did a great job. Most of all the scariest thing was that the Miz fucking said he did AWESOME. Alberto didn't know what to think about all that.

After he had gotten his praise from every one he went and showered but something was off. Alberto noticed it right away when his best friend in the business didn't congratulate him. Rey Mysterio was the only one he had yet to see and it was worrisome. He tried to push the worry away as he stepped out of his stall, Richardo right behind him. The man had refused to leave Alberto alone, he even showered in the stall beside him. Alberto didn't mind that though, he liked having Richardo around with him.

Albert was all smile and grin until he stepped back into the locker room. The man's face fell as he laid eyes on Rey, now he knew why Rey had not been to see him...

Rey was sitting on a bench; slumped over with his face in his hands. Even so Alberto could see a little but of his face through his fingers and what he saw was definitely not a pretty site. Alberto was by his side in seconds, kneeling down and gently pulling his hands away to gape at the condition of Rey's poor beat up face. Rey whimpered and recovered his face, trying to hide all the bruises they all three knew where there.

"Rey...Baby..." Alberto started, gently rubbing his back as he inspected his friend.

"I-It wasn't him...h-he didnt do anything..." Rey cried softly but not one person in the room believed him. They all knew how Chavo was, he lost his fucking temper and took it out on Rey. It was ridiculous and Alberto wanted it to stop. He was not in the mood for this, he never was and it happened all the fucking time. If only Rey would let him but no...He refused to let Alberto touch Chavo no matter how much he deserved it.

"Rey we are not stupid..." Alberto pulled Rey to his chest as the man began to sob.

"I-Im okay Alberto! R-Really!" He cried, the heart breaking sobs making Alberto's heart ache for his bestfriend, his silent crush.

**She doesn't tell anybody but everyone can tell**  
**That there's something she's hiding**  
**She hasn't been herself**  
**But she still goes out every night**

**And she tells herself it's alright**  
**She hopes someday it's alright**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**

Alberto did his usual routine when this happened. He cleaned Rey up and took him back to the hotel. He laid him down in his bed before pacing his room; trying to think of some way he might be able to fix this and get Rey away from Chavo and his abusive ass.

The next morning was normal for them. Alberto woke up and got dressed, waiting on Rey who was lagging because of how bad he hurt, how bad Chavo hurt him. They would leave the room when Rey got himself dressed. They would try to ignore the stares from their fellow superstars. Rey never said anything to anyone but Alberto but everyone could tell. The sweet, bouncy man they had all knew would become quiet and still. They all knew he was hiding something and on the days after the beatings, they all knew exactly what it was.

Rey still acted like everything was just fine and cheeky with him and Chavo. He left Alberto was a kiss on the cheek and a thank you, his heart constricting painfully in his chest when Alberto's hand held onto his and tried not to let him go but they both knew he would go...Where he would go.

Rey met Alberto that night, at a club that was full of light and bouncing around. Alberto was back in the VIP lounge, looking at all the people in the club but none of them managed to take his mind off of Rey. His Rey, His poor Rey who had just stepped into the bar with the likes of the bastard who hurt him.

**She has to make excuses for all of this abuse**  
**And it's sad, the truth is she's scared of what he'll do**  
**If she'd ever walk out of his life**  
**So, she tells herself it's alright  
**

Of coarse all their friends were asking what happened, of coarse some of them already knew just as he did but they said nothing; it wasn't their place too. Alberto's night was ruined, he could have no fun as long as he had to watch that bastard mistreat his best friend, his Rey Rey...

He listened closely, behind him Dave Batista had pulled Rey off to see what was going on. If only he knew...

"Rey, what in the hell happened to you?" Even though Alberto couldn't see, he knew the look of worry on his face because it was the same look he always wore.

"Nothing, I fell down some stairs while playing with some kids..." It wasn't even close to being the truth.

But Alberto knew stairs were involved, Chavo probably fucking shoved Rey down a flight of them. It made his blood boil to think about how that fuck face hurt Rey, that poor man deserved so much better than what he had at the moment. It made Alberto sick to think about it.

He turned to see Chavo take Rey by the arm and drag him off. Dave and Alberto shared a look of rage and intense worry. Dave went back to John...Alberto got up and followed the pair. Sure enough Chavo had taken him outside of the building and had him pressed up against a brick wall.

"What did you tell him!" Chavo roared.

"Nothing! I swear!" Rey whimpered as he was backhanded across the face.

Alberto saw red, it was only a split second, that was all it took for him to knock Chavo down, straddle his waist and begin ranting punches.

**She hopes someday it's alright, it's alright**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**

**She sits and she waits, it's not getting any better**  
**It's never too late but she knows it's now or never**  
**She'll get up the strength to stand up to him tonight**  
**She knows that it's alright, it's alright**

Of coarse Rey let out a small squeak, immediately trying to get Alberto off but it was of no use, Alberto hit him, and hit him until he was fucking done. He only stopped because someone had come out of the bar and dialed the cops. Alberto took Rey's hand and pulled him off, pushing him into his royals Royce and pulling off, driving all the way back to the hotel without one word to Rey. His face red and his fists bloody with Chavo's blood. Alberto parked once he arrived at the hotel, he sat still for a moment before turning to Rey.

"You lied Rey..."

"I know..."

"How can you let that ass hole hurt you like this huh?" Alberto accent was thick, it always was when he was pissed or upset and right now he was both.

Rey fidgeted. "Because h-he..."

"He what?"

"He said he would kill me." Rey admitted quietly.

The car was quiet.

"Rey, you could have come to me and I would have protected you. Made sure you were taken care of..."

**She says, today she's leaving, she says she's had enough**  
**Sick of being mistreated, she knows that isn't love**  
**So tonight, she's saying goodbye and she tells herself it's alright**  
**Yeah, she knows she's gonna make it tonight**  
**Yeah, she's finally going on with her life**

"I-I know that now Alberto." Rey nodded, giving a small smile to his friend. "Im tired of it and not that I know I can...depend on you Im leaving him..."

A grin spread across Alberto's face. "Really?"

"On one condition." Rey bit his lip lightly.

"Oh? And what is that?" Alberto would do anything to get Rey away from Chavo.

"Kiss me." Alberto was surprised by the bold words from his shy little Chihuahua. None the less he nodded and leaned in, his hand softly caressing Rey's tan cheek as their lips met sweetly, gently.

The kiss was everything Rey hoped it would be. Long, and loving, passionate and deep. Alberto's lips molded to his perfectly as his hands found their way to Alberto's shoulders, some how deepening the kiss. Alberto's tongue ran across Rey's bottom lip, wordlessly asking for entrance that he was soon granted. His tongue slipped into Rey's mouth, rubbing against the smaller man's tongue and exploring the hot cavern, making sure to taste everything.

Rey tasted like caramel and meant gum. It was one of the strangest mixtures ever to Alberto but he was loving it...It was addicting. The make out session was cut short but Rey pulling back and stepping out of the car, grinning at Alberto as he ran up to his room, hoping the larger man would follow. Just as Rey had hoped, Alberto got out and looked his car before jogging after the smaller man who plagued his dreams.

The door was closed, Alberto hummed as he pushed it open to find Rey, laying on the bed in his birthday suit. For someone who had just gotten his ass kicked he sure was ready to get into something new with Alberto. But Rey had wanted Alberto just as Alberto had wanted him. He wasn't worried about Alberto ever hurting him, he knew the man would only ever take care of him and love him. That is why he was so ready. He was not a whore by any means.

Alberto simple stared at him, quickly shutting the door so that no one but him could see Rey like this. The small man was laid out on the bed, one had behind his head and one slowly stroking himself. He looked like sex on a plate. Alberto was no virgin, he had been with his share of men and women a like but he couldn't remember any of them being quite this sexy or desirable for him.

"What are you waiting for Alberto?" Rey purred lightly, his tongue sneaking out on his mouth to wet his lips, taunting the man who seemed unable to move. But of coarse Alberto snapped himself out of it, stepping over to the bed, leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Once he reached the bed he was in nothing but his silk blue boxers. He started to pull them off himself but Rey apparently wanted to help because he snagged the waist band with his teeth, his middle fingers slipping in it one either side of him as he slid them down, admiring the thick length that they had been keeping confined.

The boxer's fell to the floor, Alberto taking no time in stepping out of them and kicking them off to some dark corner of the dimly lit room. Rey's hands toyed with the large girth, pumping it slowly before he leaned in to let his tongue flick out, licking the weeping head of the Mexican man's cock. Alberto gave a shuddering moan as he was touched, Rey was ridiculously sexy as he did this, every little touch leaving Alberto wanting more. And more is what he got. Rey wrapped his lips around the throbbing head, sliding the member into his mouth until Alberto bumped the back of his throat. Rey really no longer had a gap reflex after the way Chavo had roughly fucked his mouth. He had adapted to it and at the moment, he was grateful for that. Rey made a loud slurping noise, sucking on Alberto as if he was sucking a lollipop.

Rey was growing harder by the second, that bitter sweet taste of his soon to be lover and the sound of Alberto groaning his name, it was hard for him not to throw Alberto down and impale himself over that giant cock. Rey slowly bobbed his head, humming softly and sending vibrations all through Alberto, making the man cry out and buck his hips. Alberto had no desire to hurt Rey, not even by bucking into his mouth so he reluctantly pulled back, smiling softly. "Enough of that, I need to be in you..."

And that was perfectly fine with Rey, he reached on the night stand for some lube; handing it to Alberto and spreading his legs wide. Alberto crawled onto the large bed, sitting between Rey's legs. Alberto made sure to get two fingers well lubed up up before letting one circle the small pucker. He watched Rey as he let the finger slide past the tight ring of muscle and slowly working its way inside, massaging Rey's walls. Rey's face showed discomfort for only a split second before it went back to a small smile. Chavo had him nice and loose, one finger was nothing for him now. Even so Alberto was careful, extremely gentle as he stretched his friend. A second finger was added, he could have done it sooner with Rey being so loose but still, Alberto couldn't let himself cause Rey any more pain.

Alberto scissored the two fingers inside Rey, watching closely as his face changed from discomfort, to pain, to pleasure as Alberto changed the angle and thrusting the fingers in and out of his friend. The larger man placed butterfly kisses on the inside of Rey's thigh's, resting his cheek there as he fingered him. Rey's small moans were already filling the room and they weren't even to the main event yet.

"Alberto..."

The man looked up. "Yes?"

"I think that's enough...Im ready." He nodded. Alberto stretched him for a minute more before removing his fingers and drizzling some of the cool lube onto his member, pumping it slowly to make sure he was nice and slick before rubbing the lubed hand between Rey's cheeks, slicken him up before taking his place between Rey's leg's and aligning himself with Rey's hole.

**And she knows that it's alright**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright**

Alberto let himself slide into Rey, inch by agonizing inch until his balls rested against Rey's perfectly globed cheeks. To Rey it was pure torture, just feeling Alberto inside him, it didn't hurt like he expected. Alberto insured his comfort the whole time. Once full sheathed inside Rey's hot passage he rested there, waiting for his okay. It didn't take long at all, Rey was ready for it but even when he said, and he said it after only a few seconds, Alberto waited. He wanted to give Rey all the time he needed to adjust, because even though at times Alberto liked to toot his own horn, he really was enormous.

The pace was slow, Alberto was simply sliding in and out of Rey for the first few moment, making love like never before. Maybe because Rey was the only one he really loved, he had ever loved before. The only sounds in the room were Rey's soft 'oohs' and 'ahhs' along with Alberto's panting mingled with his grunts.

"Gah! Alberto please! Faster!" Rey demanded, his legs winding around Alberto's waist.

Alberto did as he was asked, picking up the pace, thrust's becoming harder and faster, pistoning in and out of his new lover with bruising force. And that was just how Rey wanted it, he wanted to be so sore he couldn't walk in the morning and it seemed he would be having his wish granted.

Alberto leaned down, capturing Rey's lips in a sweet kiss, his hands massaging his friends hips as they made love.

The soft sounds from earlier had by now turned into a full on pornographic melody, a perfect one of sorted grunts and howls of Rey's name, Rey's loud needy moans and demanding orders. The perfect symphony of porn. They coupling lasted a while, the pace would pick up and then slow when Alberto wanted to tease Rey by thrusting in as deep as he could go, his erection rubbing up against Rey's prostate as he whispered dirty things in his ear.

Rey couldn't last much longer, he simply couldn't. Alberto was touching all the right places, making his body react in ways it never had.

"ALBERTO!" Rey came hard, his white hot come spurting out onto his tan stomach as he cried out his new lovers name. Alberto couldn't last after that, Rey screaming his name in bliss, his walls clamping down on his, chocking him. Just knowing he had just made his Rey come... Alberto gasped, moaning Rey's name as his come filled the smaller man to the brim. It was an explosion of white burning electrictiy coarsing through him, he had never done it before but Rey came again, not as hard but his seed once again splashed onto his toned belly in ribbons of white.

Alberto pulled out with a wet 'ploop', falling beside Rey on the mattress. He simply laid there, regaining his breath as did he new lover. But as soon as Alberto was able, he sat up and leaned over Rey, lapping up the abused man's come with his extremely talented tongue.

"O-Oh..." Just the erotic sight of that gorgeous man, licking up his come, cleaning him...He could have come again had he not been so utterly spent.

They laid in silence for a long while, one thinking 'what now' and the other thinking about an nice hot shower with his new lover once he was rested.

"Alberto..." Rey asked quietly. "I...I love you..."

But his words fell on deaf ears, he hadn't noticed that Alberto had fallen asleep, his light snores filling their room. Rey wanted him to know but considering the man had him in a death grip, it seemed he wasn't going anywhere before it was said. Rey fell asleep with a content, even happy smile on his face for the first time since meeting Chavo Guerrero.

**She sits and she waits, it's not getting any better**  
**It's never too late but she knows it's now or never**  
**She'll get up the strength to stand up to him tonight**  
**She knows that it's alright**

**Love it? Hate it? Kinda sorta? Lemme know! Review Please!**

**MyBizTheMiz: Please Review! Maybe Alberto will stop yelling at me...**

**Alberto: You deserve it you evil bitch!**

**Rey: Alberto! Thats cruel! What did she do?**

**Alberto: She waited for weeks before giving me my Rey Mysterio sex!**

***Rey Blushes***

***MyBizTheMiz pouts***

**MyBizTheMiz: See, Alberto is a bitch to me.**

**Alberto: Who are you calling a bitch!**

***MyBizTheMiz hides behind Rey***

**MyBizTheMiz: Help me! Review!  
**


End file.
